


Bluesy Chocobo

by Crven



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Other, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crven/pseuds/Crven
Summary: Lightning finds herself that she actually enjoys riding the chocobo because of the sudden BGM being played whenever she hops on to the back of her feathery companionMajor spoiler.
Kudos: 1





	Bluesy Chocobo

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from FFn under the same title, by the same author. Slightly revised.
> 
> Please pardon for any grammatical errors; English is not my first language.

* * *

**Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII © Square-Enix**

* * *

A voice belonged to the unknown. Lightning felt intrigued by it, she still remembered the exact staccato and rhythm to the voice. She was about to stroll around the Wildlands with her lovely white chocobo, named Odin. The voice she heard the other day sounded magical, and somehow, she knew this white chocobo would bring her closer the voice. Whenever she arrived at the station of Wildlands, the chirping voice of her chocobo can be heard from the distant. The big bird would then eventually came near hear happily, waited to be called and hushed.

Lightning visited the Canvas of Prayer first, trying to read each qualifications as she completing the others respectively. Odin came suddenly, and Lightning knew what kind of provision this would be.

"C'mon, Odin," Lightning sighed a little while stroking the white chocobo's mane. Shen then jumped on to the back of her chocobo. Suddenly, a wild BGM appeared.

The title was Bluesy Chocobo.

"Oh, great, this song again."

Odin ran around with Lightning on his back to the green pasture, playing around with the monsters and chasing away the fresh, morning breeze. Lightning hated the fact that she actually enjoyed the BGM in any way, but oh dear Etro, the song was so calming and jazzy.

Lightning would then spends her EP by using the Chronostatis ability just so she could run around while riding on Odin _and_ listening to the song, without have to worry about the time limit given to her.


End file.
